New York Hospital-Cornell Medical Center (NYH-CMC) has been a charter member of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B, with continuous enthusiastic participation in this cooperative group's activities for over 40 years. In the most recent grant cycle, NYH-CMC has provided large-scale accrual through a CALGB affiliate network covering the metropolitan New York area. It is expected that this affiliate network will expand into the medical center's own regional care network, hence augmenting accrual in the coming cycle. In addition, the New York Hospital has opened as of May 1997 its new Greenberg pavilion, an 850,000-square-foot, 776-bed, 11-story hospital building constructed over the FDR Drive in Manhattan; this cornerstone of its major modernization project is emblematic of the medical center's commitment to state-of-the-art medical and surgical oncology patient care into the next millennium. Recently, NYH-CMC has expanded its clinical and research interests from traditionally strong areas of interest malignancy and cancer control modalities. Currently, NYH-CMC has investigators leading CALGB studies in phase II epidemiology of colorectal cancer, who will augment the institution's strong track record in authorship of group publications. NYH-CMC continues to have a leadership role in group administrative activities through data audit committee participation, which CALGB committee has taken a leading role in national cooperative group data quality assurance. NYH-CMC is justifiably proud of its major accrual contributions to translational research protocols and its minority accrual which is well ahead of group averages and regional population parameters. Both main member and affiliate CALGB participation is coordinated by a CALGB Core Team at NHY-CMC. The institution is also a group leader in developing a highly efficient and sophisticated computing system for its CALGB data management. As a longstanding leading institution in CALGB activities since the group's inception, NYH-CMC is now looking forward to funding support commensurate with its current and anticipated level of patient accrual and scientific and administrative involvement in CALGB trials for the coming grant cycle.